A Wet Dream
by Sloshi
Summary: When Team 7 is on vacation, Sasuke accidentally walks in on her naked... And when those pesky male hormones haunt him in the middle of the night, Sasuke gets way more than he bargained for... and just a little more than he expects. Sasusaku. GRAPHIC lemon. Self pleasure. Sasuke-centric. AU where Sasuke has never left. 18 and up.


**A/N:** Just a reminder that this **IS GRAPHIC, and if you do not like intimate details—or smut for that matter—please turn around and go back while you can!** This lemon is quite long, so please have patience. Additionally, this is my first smut, so. XD Also the song "5 AM" by amber run would probably be appropriate for this toward the end after the lemon dies off. Expect some fluff, too.

**Context****: AU where Sasuke has never left. They are 18 and all acts are consensual.**

I hope everyone's ready for this long, hot ride. Believe it or not, I wrote all 17k words of this on my notepad on my iPhone. I thought about making a second follow up chapter, but it's still up for debate xD. There's definitely more plot to be covered here. Enjoy!

I originally uploaded this fic, but then took it down. My friend encouraged me to post it back up, so here we are XD So if anyone ends up with a re-read, i'm sorry!

**Sasuke-Centric.**

I am also on tumblr, under the name "Sloshi" if you want to contact me, or ask for a continuation.

*Rubs hands together mischievously* Enjoy your delicious smut. I will not be held responsible for any nosebleeds.

**A Wet Dream**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Cold sweat clung to his forehead when he bolted upright with a gasp.

His chest heaved as he struggled to control his uneven breathing and he panted heavily, his heart slamming against his rib cage.

He brought a frantic, trembling palm to his clammy forehead where his raven bangs stuck to his face with sweat, blinking away the inappropriate, wild images that had just moments ago flashed unbidden through his consciousness. He screwed his eyes shut and immediately, without warning, graphic images played behind his eyelids like a broken movie reel, skipping through scenes without context.

Green eyes. Pink hair. Creamy, pale skin. Pink, parted lips glistened with a sheen of moisture as a soft moan escaped through them. Breasts bouncing. Her soft voice breathing his name.

His whole body stiffened.

What the _fuck_?

Obsidian orbs snapped back open, wide with terror as recognition washed over him. No._ No way_, he thought hysterically, firmly denying what his consciousness had just boldly shown to him as he slept defenselessly.

But the taut hardness beneath his boxers, between his legs, contradicted him as he glanced down with a hard swallow at his throbbing member, aching painfully for release. The bedding that was once on top of him was now thrown lazily to the side and he realized he must have thrown them off in the middle of the night from being too hot.

The image of Sakura's wet, naked body from yesterday flashed again in his head. It struck him immediately.

It dawned on him, realizing why he must of had such a _strange_ dream about her, as it had to have been left over shock from seeing her on accident just the day before. Still, that thought did not ease his conscious; did not make him feel any less uncomfortable.

_Thump-thump-thump-thump._

His heart continued to thunder within his chest as the ache between his legs only heightened at the thought of the water droplets that had slid between her round, full breasts... the gentle, curving slope of her waist... the soft looking folds between her creamy thighs...

Sasuke's breath hitched and a new throb made its way to his manhood, hardening almost painfully.

He wanted to feel sick, to feel disgusted, to feel anything but aroused at the thought of his pink-haired teammate. But his stiff erection twitched in response just thinking about her again.

He could feel her presence despite her being in the other room, separated by the wall just before him.

Sasuke suddenly felt suffocated, ashamed—a strange kind of guilt he had never experienced before. It plunged into his stomach like an anvil; heavy, unmoving, relentless. Nausea was quick to hit him next.

It was just a _dream_, god dammit.

_Just a dream_, he repeated to himself over and over like a mantra, as if it would make him feel less dirty, less shameful, less responsible. He couldn't control what he dreamed about, so why was he beating himself up about it?

But as he laid himself back down on the bed, finally willing himself to relax, the throbbing ache in his manhood did not cease, nor retreat.

Clenching his teeth and rolling over onto his stomach, he shoved his face into the fluff of his pillow. Maybe if he didn't think about it, it would go away. He's resisted giving into himself many times before, of course, and this time was no different. Sasuke had self restraint. Prided himself on it, even.

But as his thickness pressed uncomfortably against the mattress underneath his body, he fought back a groan. It would be so hard to fall back asleep, now.

Well... maybe... if he was quick...

He rolled back over onto his back and quickly shoved his black boxers down to his mid-thighs, his erection springing up excitedly as he did so.

Glancing a little nervously at the double folding doors that opened into the next room, he assured himself that everyone had to be asleep and that no one would hear him, much less see him. He cursed himself for falling asleep without closing the doors, but he had been exhausted from their six hour trip to the resort and the second his head hit the pillow he passed out.

The doors were loud and creaky when you slid them open and closed, and he was not about to risk waking Naruto and _definitely_ not Sakura.

Turning his gaze to the night table beside him, an alarm clock blazed 2:37 AM in red numbers. Beyond the archway, he could just make out the sound of Naruto's distant snoring.

Hesitantly, his hand hovered over his thickness, stroking it lightly as to ease the tension that coiled so tightly inside him. And as he did so, he let out a trembling breath. He didn't know what had overcome him, but he realized then just how _much_ he needed to release. He couldn't remember the last time he had jerked off, but with the way his member throbbed uncomfortably, he knew it had to have been some time ago.

With new urgency, he gripped himself firmly, beginning to pump up and down as he tilted his head back against the soft pillow. Eyes fluttering closed, he huffed quietly as he pleasured himself, his initial shame slowly melting into bliss as he let his mind wander and fantasize with each new hard pump of his member.

The more he tried not to think of Sakura, the more the images seemed to pop randomly into his head. He swatted away thoughts of her at first, determined to think of something else—a faceless body bent over a classroom desk, a random girl riding his hips vigorously, fucking someone behind a tree in public.

But nothing seemed to do him real justice. And as he began to lose himself in the clouds of pleasure, too distracted now to feel guilty, he finally gave in and let himself picture her.

He imagined her bright, shimmering green orbs peering innocently up at him from her knees, the tip of his cock inches from her sweet, glistening mouth.

_She parts her lips to slowly lick the slit of his member and a string of his precum stretches between the head of his dick and the pink of her tongue_ _as she draws back_ _agonizingly slow_.

Breathless, he pumped himself faster, a light blush crossing over the bridge of his nose as he worked his member up and down continuously, sweat slick on his brow and now coating his whole body. His left leg twitched as a globule of sweat trickled down the side of his neck.

_She draws in again but this time she swirls her hot, wet tongue around his red and swollen head. She is teasing him, but he cannot help it when he bucks his hips forward, inadvertently slipping his cock between her lips and into her scorching mouth. He grabs a fistful of her pink hair and holds himself there, his twitching manhood halfway down her molten throat. A low groan escapes his lips as she slurps when he begins to pull back out, sucking her cheeks in as her mouth closes tightly around him. _

"_Haah_—" Sasuke let out a quiet, hot sigh as he worked himself harder, the images swirling in his head rushing more blood to his aching member and causing the fist around his taut erection to become more frantic.

_He bucks his hips forward again, but this time he shoves himself so far down her throat that her button nose is poking his pelvis. She gags and her scorching throat constricts around his pulsating erection—he pulls her head back and rips himself out of her mouth, saliva shimmering as it strings between her lips and his swollen member, before shoving himself deep in her throat once more. Again and again, he is in and out of her mouth and the gurgling noises she makes only has him fucking her throat harder. _

The twisted knot in his lower belly tightened and the sweet pressure building inside him threatened to bubble over as he drew closer to his release, losing his initial steady rhythm and faltering as he squeezed and abused himself relentlessly.

_As he pulls his thickness from her wet mouth, ready to thrust back into her throat, her small, fragile hands come up to wind around the length of his cock. She licks him before taking the head of his member between her swollen lips, twisting her hands expertly around his length as she tortures his tip with her tongue. His head tips back, listening to every squelch and slurp of her mouth as she works on him and he cannot stop the thrust of his hips now. He looks down suddenly, grabbing the back of her head and shoving his cock past her lips and deep into her scalding throat—_

—Hot, white and blinding, a ripple of ecstasy tore through his body. He thrusted his pelvis forward, slightly, as he pumped the twitching, red thickness in his hand desperately.

"_Ughn_—!" he released a short, choked gasp when he felt hot liquid spurt from the tip of his cock, dribbling over his knuckles in milky rivulets as he proceeded to ride out his spontaneous orgasm. His head tipped back and onyx eyes rolled to the back of his head as the rest of his body soared in ecstasy, the last of his come leaking slowly from his slit and down the head of his cock as his fist finally slowed to a halt.

He basked in the afterglow of his orgasm, chest heaving, but his relief was short-lived when the reality of what he had just done shattered his bliss and reminded him that he had literally just gotten off to his innocent, pink-haired friend. To Sakura.

He swallowed thickly, _disgusted_ with his own behavior now that pleasure was not fogging his rationality, and a single, damning thought drilled his head: What the _hell_ was wrong with him?

Using the top of his black boxers, he wiped up his mess with a scowl before pulling them back up on his hips and yanking the covers back on top of him. He glared at the popcorn ceiling above him, thoroughly unsettled with himself.

It was normal—to see someone naked and think about them again afterwards. Right? It wasn't like he could erase his memories or anything, nor was it on purpose. Naruto was the idiot that had failed to tell him Sakura was still showering: it was his fault. The dumbass.

A defeated sigh escaped his lips as he rolled over to the side, facing away from the brightly illuminated alarm clock and out the windowed sliding door on the other side of the hotel room; one that overlooked the ocean's infinite horizon beyond the white balcony just outside. Silver moonlight crept through the gauzy, see-through curtains that flanked either side.

Thoughts of yesterday flooded back to him: he had been on his way to the shower of their hotel room, a towel over his shoulder and shampoo bottle in his hands when he had asked if the room was free.

_"__Did Sakura come out yet?" He asked the idiot who was on his own bed, aiming a slim remote at the flatscreen TV before him on the wall._

_"__Uhh—yeah, I'm pretty sure she came out a few minutes ago," Naruto replied distractedly as he flipped to another channel, clearly paying him no attention. _

_Sasuke nodded, blissfully unaware of the next event that would follow, as he made his way through the large hotel suite to the bathroom door. _

Sasuke should have known—he really should have, that Naruto never had a clue what was going on, _ever_. Of course he wouldn't have noticed that Sakura hadn't actually left the bathroom yet.

_Sasuke reached for the door handle; he couldn't hear water running, so he assumed Naruto was right in that Sakura had already finished up and left. _

_He swung the door open lazily, hot steam hitting his face before onyx eyes instantly met two bare, perky breasts, skewering him In place. Time stopped as his heart lodged in his throat, eyes widening at what he saw before him. _

_Sakura toweled her pink tresses, half of the material covering her face, rendering her oblivious to the boy who had just noiselessly entered the bathroom. In the few seconds he stood there frozen, his eyes trailed unhurriedly down her naked, flushed form. He drank up her entire image, burned it into his retinas, mentally snapshotted into his brain before he could even stop it. _

_He tried to move, to get out of there before Sakura noticed his presence, but his body refused to respond. He was caught in a trance; every movement she made with the towel over her head caused her full breasts to bounce lightly as she ruffled her hair. Water dripped down between her full mounds, slowly trickling to her bellybutton, before his eyes followed it lower where the trickle of water disappeared into the slit between her legs. _

_His throat constricted tightly as he tried to swallow the large lump that had blocked his windpipe. Immediately, his member hardened between his legs, throbbing at the sudden idea of shoving himself between her thighs, between her folds that were now glistening under the fluorescent bathroom light. The idea of himself buried deep inside her molten core set his entire body aflame. _

_He couldn't breathe. It was as if the naked girl in front of him was the only thing his mind could even comprehend. Nothing; he could do nothing but gape at her, open mouthed like a flustered fish. _

_It was then that Sakura lowered the towel from her face and her viridian eyes met his. _

_The shriek she let out echoed throughout the entire fifty-floor hotel. _

It was suddenly hot again; he was sweating profusely underneath the thick duvet cover. He pushed it aside before dragging himself off the bed and grabbing a pair of grey sweatpants from his black travel suitcase. He slipped them on and softly padded barefoot across the room's carpet to the glass sliding door.

Slowly, as to not wake any members of Team 7, he slid the door quietly to the right before stepping out onto the terrace overlooking the entirety of the beach below, sliding the door gently closed behind him.

The bite of the cold against his clammy skin was as refreshing as he'd hoped, and as he leaned over the white balustrade railings, elbows against the cool stone, he inhaled deeply. He could taste the saltiness of the ocean air, and in the breeze that swept over him, ruffling all but the raven locks that were still stuck to his forehead.

It was like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped over his head. As his mind began to finally clear, his stomach twisted uneasily, guilt settling deep within.

He wanted to apologize to her; he really did, but he couldn't. He couldn't find the words, or even muster the courage to talk to her again after that. It was humiliating and his face burned just thinking about it, especially when Naruto had found out what had happened.

_"__I always knew you were a bastard, but I didn't know you were a pervert, too!" Naruto howled in laughter, doubling over in fits. _

_Sasuke's fists clenched so hard that his knuckles paled, the tips of his ears burning in mortification. "Shut the hell up!" He snapped viciously, glaring at the dumbass with such wrath that his composure nearly cracked, "You're the one who fucking told me she was out of the bathroom already!"_

But Naruto had only laughed harder.

The reminder caused Sasuke to scowl darkly at the pale beach below him. He should have killed him. After that, Sakura hadn't even glanced his way. Not once. She avoided his presence the remainder of the day, and he hated how it bothered him so much. He wanted to clear it up, make her understand that he _wasn't_ a pervert and that it was just a misunderstanding; an honest accident.

But it also bothered him that he even cared what she thought.

So what if she thought he did it on purpose—it wasn't the truth. She'd surely figure it out on her own that Naruto had told him the bathroom was clear... Wouldn't she?

No, it horrified him to think Sakura would believe he was a pervert.

He let out a frustrated sigh—yet he here was... _jerking off _to her.

...And _liked_ it.

What a fucked up vacation this turned out to be already; he assumed a get away was to _ease_ his troubles not cause them, he thought exasperatedly, running a palm through his raven tresses. He didn't know how he could handle the next three days at the resort, with him avoiding Naruto and Sakura avoiding him. It was a nightmare blown so out of proportion that he honestly considered just leaving the resort that night.

But he couldn't. He wouldn't.

Not when the whole situation was so misunderstood—what would Sakura be like tomorrow? Would she pretend nothing happened? Ignore him? How the hell was he supposed to deal with it _now_?!

And to make things worse, he just fucking _came_ to the idea of her—

Sasuke froze when, to the left of him, the glass door of the next room over slid open. The stone balcony he stood on stretched along their hotel suite, which meant Naruto's room _and_ Sakura's room opened out onto the same terrace. The hammering of his heart against his chest warned him that he needed to get back to his room _now_.

But as he began moving to leave, a small voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He froze in place. Slowly turning to face her, he swallowed thickly. He tried to clear his throat.

"Sakura." He managed with great effort, though he was sure that only he could hear the slight quiver of his voice.

"What are you doing out here so late?" She yawned quietly, rubbing at her eyes with her tiny hands. Hands that he had just envisioned wrapping around his—

"Sasuke-kun?" She blinked wearily at him, concern now sparkling in her eyes, "Is everything okay?"

His chest tightened at her worry for him. Her gentle words tipped his stomach over, and he was suddenly nauseas. Turning back to the railing, he gripped onto it tightly, trying not to hurl over the balcony, expecting—_hoping_—that she would leave him alone if he didn't answer her, if he just ignored her.

He was clearly wrong.

Her quiet footfalls behind him drew nearer and again he found himself unable to breathe. What the hell was she doing?! He didn't look at her—he couldn't. His eyes strained on the beach below, grip trembling on the stone railing. _Go away_, he begged her silently, closing his eyes. _Please_.

But her footfalls stopped just behind him. She was close to him; too close.

And when her gentle fingers came to rest upon his shoulder, he lost it.

He twirled around and smacked her hand away.

"Just—stay the hell away from me!" He snapped before he could stop himself, before he could consider the weight of his words.

Her expression only made jagged ice plunge into his stomach, tearing at his insides with bitter regret. He didn't mean to _yell_ at her! It was instinctive, he had to protect himself because he knew that if he turned around and looked into those puppy eyes, he'd fucking lose it—in a _different_ way.

There was a heavy pause, and then...

Tears.

Always, he makes her cry.

"Sakura, I—" he reached out a desperate hand, but she was already running away from him, shoving the sliding door of her room to the side before she slammed it behind her with both hands, nearly shaking the whole damn balcony.

_Fuck_—that was all he had time to think about before he heard the idiot's voice from inside.

"Sakura-Chan?! Sakura-Chan what's wrong! What the hell happened?!"

Perhaps, he would go home after all.

He entered back into his hotel room, but stopped when he saw Naruto standing on the other side of the room, in front of the archway that led to the hall, and Sakura's room, furious. His blond hair was disheveled from the sleep he was awoken from, sitting like a birds nest on top of his head, but his cerulean eyes were anything but tired.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Naruto snarled, his fists curled at his side. "Sakura's crying and—!"

"Get out of my room." Sasuke said plainly, carefully steadying his own voice and shoving his hands into his sweatpants' pockets, "You're noisy as hell. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire hotel heard you, loser."

Naruto sputtered indignantly before he stabbed a finger at him, ignoring his last comment. "You bastard! What did you do to make Sakura-Chan cry?! I'll kill you!"

Sasuke let out a dry snort. Like hell he could. He only gave Naruto a lazy glare as he made his was back to the bed and crawled under the covers, ignoring the protesting blond. "It's 3 in the morning. Go to sleep."

Sasuke settled in, closing his eyes and preparing to let the idiot ramble on, but Naruto stomped over to him, snatching the collar of Sasuke's black shirt and pulling him up to meet face to face. "I'll give you one more chance, asshole." Naruto seethed, his chest heaving with anger and only mere inches from Sasuke's own annoyed face. "First, you _peek_ on Sakura-Chan naked and then—!"

Oh, no. That was it.

Before Sasuke could stop himself, he tackled Naruto to the ground with a snarl where they crashed onto the floor, rolling around violently. He swung a nasty punch at the idiot's face, but Naruto swiped his head away, bringing his own fist to Sasuke's mouth.

His head flew back as pain zipped through his mouth but adrenaline fueled his fists and he snapped back down at Naruto's growling face, landing a crunching blow to his nose.

"I didn't fucking _peek_ on Sakura!" Sasuke was now shouting, dodging a fist before delivering his own as they rolled over and over again. The dresser next to them shook dangerously as they bumped into it, nearly toppling the TV on it over and onto them, "How the hell was I supposed to know she was still in there?! You told me she had already left!"

"Yeah well, you shouldn't have believed me!" Naruto spat out through a bloody mouth, wrestling with Sasuke's angry fists. "You ever heard of _knocking_?!"

"_You_—!" Sasuke began venomously, winding his fist back, ready to unleash his unbridled fury.

"You guys—stop it! Stop! _Stop it_!" Came Sakura's frightened voice above them. They didn't hear her.

But before Sasuke could land a devastating blow to Naruto's face, two small hands gripped at his arm, momentarily stopping him in place. In the fraction of time that Sasuke glanced up at her, Naruto head butted him in the face.

"_Agh_—_fuck_!" Sasuke yelped as he fell backwards onto his elbow, a hand flying to cover his surely broken nose. Warm liquid seeped through his fingers.

"That's what you get for being a pervert, you _pervert_!" Naruto screeched, jumping to his feet and stabbing an accusing figure down at Sasuke, who was still nursing his bloody nose.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was kneeling at his side within seconds, trying to move his hand away from his broken nose so that she could tend to him. But he wanted nothing to with her, it was her fault Naruto had just gotten a cheap shot.

He pulled away from her probing fingers, using his other hand to push her away as he faced the other direction, intentionally away from her.

But his hand landed on something round and soft... and a little squishy.

Eyes wide, he snapped back around to look at where Sakura sat frozen in horror. Sasuke's hand twitched and he realized with dread that underneath his palm was her—was her _boob_.

There was a pregnant pause, and then...

"_KYAAAAH_!" Before he knew it, another fist—Sakura's—smashed into his cheek, sending him flying against the bottom frame of the hotel bed with a thud.

Naruto's howling laughter filled the room, and Sasuke would have jumped back up to beat the shit out of him, if not for the tiny sob that broke through the air, making him freeze in the midst of standing back up.

Naruto stopped laughing instantly. "Sakura-Chan?" His voice was now laced with genuine concern, "Sakura-Chan what's wrong—?"

"I... I hate both of you..." she sniffled, still on her knees, wiping away a stream of tears that were now pouring down her cheeks with the back of her hand. "This was supposed to be a fun vacation! Not—not you two fighting and causing trouble! Sasuke-kun's seen me naked, and It's all your fault, Naruto! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?! Now he's mad at _me_, and I... and I..." Another sob wracked her body and an awkward, heavy silence filled the air.

"Naruto," Sasuke snapped suddenly, breaking the tension and finally looking away from Sakura's crest-fallen face to shoot a glare at the blond, rage filling him instantly at the sight of her tears. "look what you did."

"_Me_?!" Naruto practically screamed, a finger pointed inwards at his own chest in disbelief, "You're the one who started it! _You_ are _always_ the one making her cry, asshole!" He accused before joining Sakura on the floor, wrapping his arms comfortingly around her shoulders.

But he couldn't stop himself flinching at his words.

'**You**_ are _**always**_ the one making her cry, Asshole!'_

_Always. _

The word reverberated in his head.

Sasuke felt like he was going to be sick.

But as Sakura continued to sob on the carpeted floor of the hotel room, Sasuke couldn't help but sigh in frustration at his situation. At least Sakura seemed to understand that it was, in fact, all Naruto's fault. And that Sasuke was definitely _not_ a pervert.

However, she seemed to misunderstand something significant.

Why the hell did she think he was _mad_ at her? Perhaps... snapping at her earlier didn't help his case, he reasoned.

Frustrated that Naruto was clinging to her side and he was unable to correct the misunderstanding with the idiot in the room, he let out a huff, looking pointedly away. Just how the hell was he supposed to clear this up _now_?! He wanted to pull his hair out. He couldn't very well _apologize_ in front of _Naruto_ of all people. He'd never hear the end of it.

And even still he had no idea how to communicate to her that he wasn't mad. Because he wasn't, at least, not with her. Not at all... Sure he was mad for a second when she distracted him long enough for the loser to head butt him in the face, but he wasn't actually _angry_ with her.

And then finally, he ordered bitterly: "Get out of my room." He did not miss the way both of them stiffened at his command.

"Don't mind if we do!" Naruto bit back, before giving a harrumph and helping Sakura to her feet.

"Not you, Sakura."

The looks on both of their faces was almost priceless. They exchanged glances, Sakura's confused and tearful eyes meeting Naruto's reluctant ones, before he dropped his hands away from her shoulders.

"It's fine, Naruto." Sakura offered him a small, reassuring smile. "I can handle it from here."

Naruto stayed put, visually hesitating as he cast suspicious looks between the both of them before crossing his arms across his chest. Sasuke returned his scrutinizing gaze with a fiery glare, silently daring him to just _try_ and stop Sakura from staying.

But the idiot surprised him by saying: "Fine! I'm gonna take a shower and wash _your_ blood—" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this, "—off my face." He spat sourly before adding with his hands firm on his hips, "And you better not peek this time!"

Sasuke glowered at the blond when Sakura stiffened beside him, his fists curled angrily at his sides. Did the fucking idiot not realize Sakura is standing right next to him?! She was clearly sensitive to the matter, if she hadn't made it abundantly clear! The moron!

"See ya'," Naruto jabbed sarcastically, spinning on his heel and marched down the hall that connected each of their rooms, before disappearing as he entered his own. He reappeared shortly after, sticking his tongue out childishly at Sasuke—who looked away with an indignant huff as equally as immature—before Naruto continued on down the hall and was finally gone behind the bathroom door.

Sasuke let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when the door closed.

When all was quiet and only the faint sound of water running was heard, Sasuke turned his gaze away from the wall and onto Sakura, who's eyes looked everywhere in the room except for him. It was irritating.

"Sakura." Her whole body reacted at the sound and a wave of satisfaction coursed through him at the sight. He knew the affect he had on her. Liked it, sometimes, in fact. It was strangely flattering to have someone submitting to your every word and action...

_Oh_. A strange feeling spread throughout his lower abdomen at his last thought, realizing with horror where his terrible mind was going. He swallowed, shaking the images away that had now formed anew in his head before they could do unspeakable things to his lower body.

"Y-Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Her soft voice was amplified in the quiet room and he felt his breath hitch. It dawned on Sasuke that she was with him, alone now. More so, it came to him that he had no idea what he wanted to say to her when Naruto left, he just wanted him away from her. He wanted his hands off her.

Sasuke remained quiet for another moment, studying her closely.

She fidgeted under his heavy gaze, but that was not what he noticed. Her green orbs looked up at him through thick lashes, glistening with the tears she had shed only minutes ago. Her white spaghetti-strapped tank top clung to her figure, every curve accentuated by the stupid fabric.

Her cotton red sleep shorts rode high on her legs, coming to a stop less than half way down her mid-thighs.

His obsidian gaze trailed back upwards, where her breasts were bound back by the tightness of her tank top—she was not wearing a bra. He could just faintly make out her pink nipples—

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Her voice startled him, but effectively severed him from his trace as he met her confused green orbs instantly.

"_What_?" He demanded impatiently, though silently amused by the way her slight body squirmed under his hard gaze.

"You... You asked me to stay?" She reminded him tentatively.

Oh, yeah...

Right. He sighed unevenly as the night's events flashed through his memory. He almost couldn't remember what it was he wanted to say to her, if anything at all, when suddenly she spoke again—soft, gentle, sad.

"I'm sorry... " she began, tears welling up in those starry eyes again. He wanted to wipe them; to make her _stop_ crying. She was always crying, god dammit.

But he froze, a sudden realization striking him as surely as a lightning bolt at the thought; his blood thickened to ice when Naruto's accusation echoed all around him.

**'****You**_ are _**always **_the one making her cry, Asshole!'_

Was he—

Was he _really_ always making her cry? Was it just as he had thought pitifully earlier when they stood on the balcony together where she had cried _again_?

Were Naruto's words not empty accusations, but the truth?

He quickly backtracked through his memories—having a good memory was naturally a blessing but this time, he realized, with ice in his stomach, that every time he ever remembered Sakura crying, it was with him. About him. For him. Only him.

_Do I really do that to her?_ He asked himself despite the evidence standing right in front of him.

Something knotted deep inside his chest.

Did this annoying girl really care so much about him to constantly weep for him? He should have felt touched but in reality he felt sick as yet another thought smacked him in the face. She was crying _because_ of him, not _for_ him. He doing this to her, all the time.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

Earlier he had almost ripped Naruto's head off for making her even the slightest bit uncomfortable. For making her cry. And yet here he was, making her cry all the fucking time.

"I—" the words died on his lips. He couldn't look at her suddenly.

_I'm sorry I always make you cry. _

She had been looking at the floor throughout their entire heavy silence, but the minute her emerald eyes met his own, his heart twisted and he felt the need to...

to... to do _something_ to make her stop looking like at him like that! He wasn't good at this stuff! Consoling people wasn't exactly number one on his talent list, but he found himself bewildered by the fact that he didn't have even the slightest clue how to console someone. Let alone _Sakura_.

"I—" he tried again desperately, but his throat tightened.

_I don't mean to make you cry. _

He tried to swallow back the bitterness in his mouth, but he took an alarmed step back when Sakura began advancing towards him.

She came closer and closer, and while he had backed up all the same, his heels came to a stop at the bottom of the bed frame behind him, and he found himself sitting reluctantly, gazing up at the pink-haired girl who finally came to a stop in front of him and peered down into his eyes with open concern.

Her knees grazed his own, and he was speechless. He blinked back up at her, a swirl of strange emotions running rampant in his chest.

Realization. Dawning. Guilt.

Was that what he was feeling? Was it guilt? Sympathy for _her_?

When she reached a small hand out to his face he flinched away, but was only startled when her fingers began to glow with a green aura.

She was healing him, and the irony in that she mended his wounds when he only opened hers, greatly disturbed him.

His broken nose, he realized, which he had completely forgotten about during his row with the idiot. It was only then that he acknowledged how much it actually hurt. Blood still tricked over his lips and down his chin, dripping onto his grey sweatpants.

The moment he felt her gentle touch on his face, he unconsciously leaned into her, staring up like an idiot who'd never seen a girl before in his life. Without thinking, he brought his hand up and placed it on top of hers, only aware of what he had done when she let out a quiet gasp between those pink lips.

But it was too late to pull away.

He glanced down at her chest now that her breasts were right in front of him. His heart, the traitor, pulsed frantically against his rib cage as he recalled her naked form in the bathroom. Now, she was so close to him. Leaning ever so slightly over him. Touching him. She was playing a dangerous game she didn't even know she was playing.

He could smell her now, breathing in heavily—though hopefully not loud enough that she'd notice—and inhaled her sweet scent. He remembered wondering once if she would smell like strawberries, as the color of her hair seemed like it would be so.

But she didn't.

She smelled of vanilla—of light sweetness mingled with her natural pheromones. Paired with Sakura's scent and the sight of her cleavage in front of him, caused his dormant member to stir.

_Not now! _he thought in horror, quickly flicking his obsidian eyes down between his legs and back up before she noticed where he was looking, terrified of how Sakura would react when she looked down and saw him hardening underneath his sweatpants, which were not as baggy as he would have liked and would easily present to her the outline of his throbbing—

Before he knew it, she was drawing her hand away and his nose no longer ached, but a tenderness from the afterglow of her chakra lingered. He blinked as she stepped away from him and over to the dresser that he and Naruto had almost knocked the TV off of.

He didn't know what she was doing, but the sight of her round backside and the creamy skin of the back of her thighs as she walked away from him only made him squirm uncomfortably.

Maybe it was not a good idea for her to stay in his room.

He opened his mouth, the request for her to leave on the tip of his tongue, but she had already returned to his face, now holding a handful of tissues in her tiny hands.

She dabbed at his face carefully. Before he could stop her from babying him, she was wiping the blood from his mouth, his nose, his chin, and finally blood that had trickled down the side of his throat where he swallowed thickly.

She was closer now, the left side of her cheek hovering inches away from his own as she wiped away the liquid from his skin in gentle circles, slowly.

Too slowly.

His hand shot up like a striking cobra, firmly snatching her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snapped defensively, his thudding heart betraying him when he narrowed his suspicious glare into her now frightened eyes.

She faltered visually, seemingly tripping over what she wanted to say, her lips fumbling for words. "I—I was just cleaning the blood off your—"

"I'm not mad at you."

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could catch them. Now, his confused onyx eyes mirrored her own as she blinked.

"What?" She asked quietly, though he's very certain she heard him. He wasn't going to repeat himself.

Her wrist was still firm in his hands, but he felt himself falter, heat raising into his cheeks. He looked away from her.

"You heard me the first time." He muttered reluctantly. He didn't dare look at her again.

"I—well yeah, but what do you mean you're not mad at me? You mean, from earlier on the porch? Or from stopping you from punching Naruto earlier, or you mean, just now or—?" She blubbered on nervously and he cursed himself for even opening his mouth. How to get her to shut up!

"You really talk too much."

He looked at her then, only to regret it when he did not miss the hurt that flashed across her eyes. Inwardly, he cursed. Why was he even still talking to her?! He should've just shoo'd her away the minute Naruto left. But he didn't, and now he was facing the consequences of his own thoughtless actions.

After a few more moments of thick silence and staring wordlessly at each other, her eyes flickered uncertainly to where he still held her wrist between them, and he snatched his hand back as if he had been holding it on a hot burner rather than her dainty wrist. He hadn't even been aware he had been holding onto her for that long.

Another round of heat swam to his cheeks and he jerked his head away from her, wishing to die right then and there. How was he to get out of this humiliating situation! He screwed his eyes shut, damning himself to all hell.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Sasuke-kun?" She asked kindly, "You look awfully pale and your face is a little flushed."

His whole body froze and his obsidian eyes shot wide open at the feel of her warm hand sliding underneath his raven bangs and laying flat against his clammy forehead. Turning slowly to look back at her face, her hand moving with him, he gulped. He had no idea what kind of expression he wore.

"I'm fine." He croaked, voice hoarse and clearly taut from his ever tightening throat.

And he was.

_...absolutely not fine at all._

He was horrified. His body's response to her touch was immediate—fire. He was on fire. And it was nothing like the feather touch she had given him earlier when she had healed his nose.

Oh, _no_—she was leaning inwards, eyes wide with concern as she studied him intently, mere _inches_ away from his face. Her cleavage poked out of the scoop neckline of her tank top even more than before and he swallowed thickly when his eyes came to rest on her chest before trailing slowly up to her parted lips where a delicious sheen of moisture sat pretty on her lower lip, and finally coming to meet her curious, worried eyes.

Oh, no. He panicked. _Oh_, he panicked.

She was too close. Far too close. Every image he had conjured up over the last twenty-four hours of her naked and panting beneath him, of his length buried deep between her legs, of her emerald eyes shining up at him as he fucked her throat, of him coming inside her as she gasped his name over and over... flooded his mind, drowning him completely.

_Flick_.

The window to his brain was lights out.

All of it. At once. Every male hormone inside his body shot up in flames, clouding any sense of rationality when something finally snapped inside of him.

He wanted her underneath him, on top of him, in front of him, anyway he could have her. He needed to _fuck_ her. His body responded like it was second nature when he moved next.

Sakura gasped when he swiped the wrist she had planted on his forehead and pulled her to the bed beside him before he quickly adjusted himself on top of her, straddling her legs, both of his hands firm on her wrists on either side of her head, effectively trapping her.

His body trembled with excitement at the sight and butterflies broke out everywhere inside him. The inner walls of his thighs tingled at the feel of having her lower body trapped beneath him, and his erection pulsed painfully against her.

He leaned down to her face, their noses touching; he couldn't stop himself from panting like a _dog_.

But she was panting too, he realized with amusement when he felt hot, sweet breath fanning back into his face.

Sakura's eyes were large and wide with surprise beneath him, and it was all at once even harder to breathe when she looked up at him like that. Warmth exploded in his chest like fireworks and his breath shuttered; he was tingling from head to toe with this unfamiliar feeling, but he never wanted it to stop.

He never really thought about what his first time would be like, but with a strange childish giddiness he'd never felt before, he thought he wouldn't have it any other way. He felt high—he was on cloud nine with Sakura beneath him.

"S-Sasuke-kun! What are you—"

Releasing one of her wrists, he clamped a trembling hand over her mouth. "Be quiet." He murmured breathlessly, "Unless you want the idiot to hear you."

He was so sure of this; so sure that he wanted her that it took every last ounce of his control just to keep himself still above her slender body. He wanted to tear her clothes off, slide his fingers down the wet folds of her pussy; he wanted to dip the head of his cock in her entrance—to tease her. To make her gasp and writhe and sigh underneath him.

She gave a tense shake of her head beneath his hand. No, of course she didn't want Naruto to hear them. She was just as tortured; just as needy as he was.

She wanted this as much as he wanted this.

At least... that's what he thought before he retracted his hand from her soft lips and placed it roughly on her rib cage—rougher than he intended to in his eagerness to touch her—just beneath the roundness of her breast. She trembled uncontrollably beneath his weight.

He thought maybe perhaps she was shaking from anticipation, like he was. He was ready for her. He wanted her _now_. The fire in his veins sparked, and he could feel his member thick against his pants, pressed between her legs at the idea that she wanted him just as badly. And when he finally mustered up every last drop of his courage, nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

He dipped his face in to meet her lips with his own, but she jerked her head away at the last second, quickly, and shoved her small hands against his chest in defense, trying to push him off.

"Get—get off me!" She breathed out in horror, and to his dismay she began to thrash and struggle underneath him, like he was trying to _force_ her. "You're _scaring_ me, Sasuke-kun!"

He leapt off her like he'd been burned and was on his feet at the end of the bed instantly, staring wide eyed down at her trembling form, absolutely breathless. He was ripped from cloud nine so fast he had no idea what had just happened.

Had he done something wrong? Did he hurt her? The terrifying thoughts swirled around his head and left him dizzy with concern, not understanding how and what and where he went wrong.

Sakura scrambled up on her elbows as she clambered away from him, father on his bed. Father away from _him_.

"You—You can't just—" She spluttered, looking at him as if he were the most terrifying thing she had ever seen.

He opened his mouth to say something—_anything_, but his throat tightened, suffocating him, and he said nothing at all.

The ice in his stomach was there, waiting for him. Heavy, cold, twisting in knots at the realization that she had no intention of touching him like he wanted to touch her.

The realization of how badly he had just fucked up settled tight within him.

How badly he misunderstood.

He felt sick. Light-headed. Faint. He needed to be alone suddenly, to run somewhere and gather his thoughts before he started hyper-ventilating right in front of the very girl who thought him unbreakable.

He couldn't find his voice. Couldn't process anything that he could possibly say to her, as he had no idea just how to explain it to himself. Quick, desperate breaths filled the quiet of the room and before he could figure out where it was coming from, he realized it was from his own mouth.

His chest heaved up and down like he had just ran a marathon and a half, but he was not tired in the slightest. He was terrified—_mortified_ at what he had just done; at what he had just tried to force on poor, innocent Sakura.

Rejection sunk in next, hitting him like a brick.

She didn't want him. Of course she didn't want him. Sakura cared about him, but not like that.

Not like he wanted, and most _certainly_ not like he silently begged her to earlier when he imagined her lips around his—

"Sasuke-kun! Relax!" She was now scooching her bottom towards him until she sat on the edge of the bed, their positions now opposite from earlier. She was reaching for his hands. "Calm down!"

But he couldn't hear her.

All this time he thought she had wanted him, too. All this time, her sweet words, her tears, her concern for him, her asking him out on silly dates day after day, the pure sincerity and adoration in her eyes when she looked at him...

It had all meant nothing.

He had been wrong. Completely, utterly, terribly wrong. He had misunderstood her all this time.

And Sasuke Uchiha had just made himself look like the biggest fucking idiot in the world.

Sakura's hands were gripping his sweaty trembling palms, and when he finally dared to glance down, the genuine concern in her eyes tore him to pieces. He never even realized just how _much_ he actually wanted her. Not until he opened that bathroom door. Not until he was forcing her onto the bed behind them as the last bit of control slipped from his fingers, her glimmering jade eyes staring up at him in surprise. Not until _she_ didn't want _him_.

No, she didn't want him.

His teeth clenched at the reminder.

He saw it in her eyes the second he leaned down to kiss her. She was repulsed by him, disgusted.

"Sasuke-kun, come here!" She was tugging on him now, trying to pull him close. As if he were lost beneath the tumultuous tides of shock and she was trying to pull him back up to the surface to breathe. But he wouldn't let her. His feet remained firmly planted beneath him. He remained underwater. Under the crushing weight of the truth.

Sakura had actually _rejected_ him.

Though he continued to watch her sweet face, calling out for him desperately, her voice a muffled sound in his ears, he couldn't stop watching her.

Her lips were moving but he couldn't hear her. He was still beneath the tide of denial. She was tugging on his hands but he didn't budge. The tears were there in her eyes, just as he had feared they would be.

She was beautiful and he was stupid.

The one person who actually cared so much about him, he hurt... again.

'**You**_ are _**always**_ the one making her cry, Asshole!'_

There were no words to describe the shattering feeling in his chest when he finally understood with frightening clarity that he could never have her. That she was never even his to take. That she deserved so much _better_ than _him_.

It was as if something important had splintered apart inside him, cracking and tearing inside his chest until there was nothing left for the claws of regret to rip open, leaving his wounds raw.

"—Sasuke-kun! Are you listening to me? I said it's okay! It's fine, nothing happened!"

Nothing happened.

She was right. Nothing _would _ever happen now that he fucked up—

But she was standing now, hugging him close. The air flew right out of his lungs the moment her warm body pressed tightly against his and he almost collapsed against her when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's okay," she whispered over and over, for what seemed like hours. His heart was still smashing against his ribcage, and he was sure she could feel it but he couldn't bring himself to care.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, still whispering, and her warm breath fanned over his collar bone, shaking him to his core.

The tightness in his chest only intensified with her gentle embrace, reminding him again of what he couldn't have. It was her way of letting him down slowly. She was pitying him. She felt _bad_ for him.

At the thought he tried to squirm away from her, his mind screaming at him to create distance between them, to get away from her suffocating presence, before she could hurt him any more—before he could hurt _her_ any more.

"Sakura—" he tried desperately, but barely recognized his own pleading voice.

His heart continued to pound vigorously, and as he struggled to unlatch her from him, which was barely a struggle at all, she only held tighter. He found that he didn't have the strength then to push her away any further and finally, he let his arms swing to his sides limply, letting her hold him.

And then slowly, ever so slowly, he returned her embrace, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist in turn. Hesitant at first, and then tightly, like she would slip away the moment he dropped his hands from her body.

They held each other for a long time, their heartbeats crashing against one another, before Sakura finally pulled herself away from him, only slightly, her arms still wrapped around his waist and his around hers.

Her emerald eyes shined up at him, unshed _tears_ still glistening under those thick lashes.

Naruto's word_s _hit him over and over again, worse than any physical blow the idiot could possibly deal to him.

"What's wrong?" She whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

Again his throat was dry and he found he still couldn't speak. There were no words to express what had just happened to him. He didn't know how to explain the revelation he had come to discover upon pinning her to the sheets. He didn't understand himself.

"I—I don't know." He choked quietly. And he didn't. He had no idea why the idea of her not wanting him frightened him so badly.

Maybe it was because she was the only one who had ever shown him true, genuine kindness.

Maybe he was selfish in that he never wanted her to want anyone but him.

And maybe it was because she was the last person he had ever expected to push him away.

Her lips curled into a soft smile—the first smile he'd seen that morning, and he felt the air escape from his lungs again. His own expression softened now that he could feel himself coming down from—from whatever had just happened to him. His chest began to steady.

"I don't know." He reluctantly repeated with more certainty, his voice clear.

He didn't know why she was smiling, but now he didn't want to her stop. Anything to keep her from spilling those dreadful tears.

"You're hugging me," she giggled softly, as if it were a joke they had just shared.

"I am." He confirmed, not quite understanding what was so funny. Just minutes ago he had just pinned her to the fucking bed, was it so strange that he was hugging her now?

Now that he thought about it, he supposed it didn't make sense after all. She had just been scrambling away from him several minutes earlier like he was some _monster_.

With that thought, the natural need to defend himself ignited within his core.

"Don't pity me." He spat bitterly, slipping his hands away from her waist and shoving them angrily in his pockets. But he made no move to place distance between them.

Confusion marred her face, "What?"

Sasuke turned his face away from her, glaring daggers through the glass sliding door window at the vast expanse of the ocean just beyond them, blatantly ignoring her.

He stiffened when her small hand gently turned his face back towards her, palm still upon his cheek when he finally met her gentle gaze.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," she breathed, sounding somewhat relieved, "is that what you think this is?"

Was it _not_ was it was? Again, she wasn't making any sense. If it wasn't pity, then what the hell else was it? He was out of ideas.

Before he realized what was happening, her face slinked closer to his as she stood on her tippy-toes, gulping when he glanced down at her glistening lips drawing slowly towards his own. Jade eyes glittered hopefully up at him in the tiny strip of silver moonlight that flooded into the room as she made her way towards him inch by inch.

His pulse quickened, understanding now what she wanted to do, but not understanding why she wanted to do it.

Did she want him, after all? Had he misunderstood everything again?

He blinked down at her wide-eyed, his heart thundering in his chest as her pink lips, sheen with moisture, drew closer to his own. Her hot breath was on his lips, so close he could almost taste her. The fire in his loins roared back to life with new resolve, and when he finally mustered the courage to lean down to close the remaining gap between them—

—the bathroom door down the hall swung open with a racket, causing them both to freeze, eyes wide, their lips just shy of each other.

"Ah! That felt amazing!" A boisterous voice exclaimed from down the hall.

"God dammit," Sasuke muttered harshly, his lips a whisper from hers before he tilted his head marginally to the side, listening for the loser's footfalls.

But Sakura was already pulling his face back to hers as she whispered, "Why did you do that—earlier?"

He looked everywhere but her before giving a half shrug. "I don't know." He said for the third time. Just what _did_ he know at this point? Irritation bubbled within him.

Behind them Naruto's footfalls disappeared, and Sasuke assumed he went into his room. Which was strange considering how reluctant he was to leave them alone earlier, now he wasn't the least bit curious as to what—or lack thereof—they were doing?

Sasuke turned his head to try and look over his shoulder down the hallway but Sakura's palm brought his face back once more.

"Look at me," she whispered softly, breathless despite the fact that they were standing still. "Why did you do that earlier?" She repeated the question he didn't know how to answer.

"I already told you—!" he began in frustration, glaring down at her, but was silenced by the soft of her lips. His eyes widened at the feel of her mouth pressed sweetly against his; soft, gentle, chaste, everything that was so _Sakura_. Fireworks exploded inside him, bursting within his chest and mending the wound that had just been inflicted moments ago.

He smirked against her lips; she knew he hated repeating himself.

His hands were out of his pockets immediately, moving on their own, tightening around her waist as his eyes fluttered closed and he melted against her, moving his lips gently with hers before dragging his hands up the small of her back, pulling her even closer against him.

In the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder what the hell Naruto was up to, uncharacteristically quiet.

But when Sakura's hot tongue slid along his lower lip he found he didn't give a shit.

He opened his mouth to her eagerly, letting her hot tongue slide between his lips and twirled with his own, their saliva mixing sinfully, deliciously. She was sweet—and despite the fact that he loathed _anything_ sweet, the taste of her made his knees weak with ecstasy. The tightness in his pants grew tenfold and the fire that roared within him as her tongue played with his—as he imagined her tongue playing with something _else_—suffocated him.

In truth, he had no idea what he was doing, but he hoped he was doing everything right. He had never kissed a girl before, let alone made out with someone, and the very idea made him shift nervously under her kiss.

What if he was bad? Would she tell him? Would she tell _everyone_? Would she—

Before he could finish another insecure thought, Sakura pulled slightly away from him, panting.

"Was _this_... what you wanted?" She purred against his lips. He almost came at the sound of her voice; it was suddenly so different. It was hot. Seductive. _Daring_.

A whole different side of her.

His member ached, craving her so badly his body could barely contain the flame that kindled so deeply within him. He physically _hurt_. The aching pulse of his cock was so distracting he could barely process a thought. Was she... was she going to...?

"I knew it," she cooed deviously, smirking, "You really _do_ like me, Sasuke-kun." but before Sasuke could protest her claim, she was taking his lips again, moving them hungrily against his own. He couldn't stop himself. Their kiss deepened when he hesitantly grabbed a fistful of her pink hair—hair that was as soft as it was in his dreams—and hooked his other arm back around her waist.

Sasuke was the one to break their kiss this time for a fraction of a second before he breathed out, "wait."

But she wouldn't. Her lips found his again, bruising and hard against him. And when her hand slid down to rest on the top of his sweatpants, he had to physically stop her wrist and hold her shoulders back when he tried to break their kiss again.

"Sakura—_wait_." He pleaded again in frustration. Despite not ever wanting to stop, he didn't want a repeat of what happened. "You just said earlier—"

"I know what I said," she argued stubbornly, and he waited for her to explain herself further but she didn't. Now he was just confused. Were all women this irritating? He never thought he'd agree with Shikamaru ever in his life when he muttered listlessly about troublesome women.

_Now_ what hell did she mean? Sakura pouted up at him, half-lidded and her emerald eyes were clouded over with _something_ he had never seen in her before. It was as if her eyes were begging him to _fuck_ her.

Alas, Sasuke was now torn between trying to understand what she wanted and what she didn't. Torn between what he wanted to do so badly and what he shouldn't do in order to protect her. Gone was the idea of ravaging her like an animal. What if she hated him tomorrow? What if she regretted ever letting him touch her? He dreaded the very idea, his stomach twisting in knots just thinking about it.

"Maybe we shouldn't—" he started uneasily, but wasn't sure how to finish. Maybe they shouldn't _what_? He was unsure as to what they were actually doing. "Maybe we should stop—" The ice in his gut returned when he thought about Sakura never speaking to him again if he fucked up. But her lips were on his again, hungry and starved of affection. He mumbled nervously between their kisses: "Sakura—I am—serious, maybe we should—"

"Geez, I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much," she laughed against his lips, but it was tight—forced.

_Now_ what did he do? She sounded as if he had hurt her feelings and when he pulled back to look into her eyes, his heart dropped to the floor.

Tears. Her eyes were full to the brim with them.

"Okay, now let's stop." He demanded seriously, firmly, her tears snapping him back to reality and ripping him down from cloud nine. He did not want to hurt her, not when she was so vulnerable like this. And he was _not_ going to take advantage of her, either. On top of everything, he had made her cry again!

He placed a gentle hand to her cheek, silently asking her what had come over her so suddenly. She grew quiet for a long time and he studied her with hard obsidian, trying with all his might to figure her out—to understand.

"Am I doing something wrong?" she asked finally, sadly, turning to look away from him, but now it was his turn to stop her. His hand pressed more firmly against her flushed skin, forcing her to look up at him.

"No." He replied with conviction, hoping she would believe him. Because she wasn't. It was _him_. He had never really thought this far ahead and as a result, he had no idea what the fuck he was doing.

"Then... what's wrong?" Her sparkling jade eyes returned to his obsidian and he sighed heavily.

He remained silent, finally pulling completely away from her before stepping to the archway that led into the hall and adjacent to Sakura's suite. He narrowed his eyes at Naruto's closed door, but nevertheless he pulled the closet-like double doors shut, enclosing him and Sakura in his room together, alone.

He glanced over his shoulder at her, worried that now that they were isolated with one another, she would run away again.

But there she stayed, staring at him openly, obediently, eyes still shimmering with unshed tears but also now held an inkling of curiosity. He smirked.

Sakura shifted nervously under his gaze.

"What?" She asked after a painful minute of him staring—_smirking_—at her.

"You're so annoying." He found himself mumbling, but the second the words left his lips he turned fully around to her, ready to stop her from running—fear plunging into his gut thinking that he may have just hurt her feelings again, terrified that she would run away from him through the sliding glass doors and straight to Naruto's room; into the comfort of _his_ arms. Just imaging it tore his insides apart.

But she laughed—she _laughed_—and his heart soared at the sound.

"You've said that to me before, you know… A long time ago." She giggled, a slender hand to her mouth, bare milky shoulders bouncing lightly with her laugh, "The day we were first put into teams. Remember?"

Again his amazing memory wracked through time, recalling the exact moment he uttered those words once to her before.

_They stood on the cobblestone road that led out of the village, Sasuke's back to her as she rambled on about Naruto's lack of parenting. _

_"__Alone..." he muttered, "Isolated."_

_The wind blew the leaves from the trees around them. _

_"__Huh?"_

_"__It's not about your parents scolding you..." Here he paused, "You have no idea what it means to be alone."_

_She took a hesitant step forward, fists drawn to her chest, pink hair fluttering around her. "W-Why are you saying that?"_

_"__Because..." he threw a glare at her over his shoulder, "you're annoying."_

Since then he knew some things—well a lot of things, he reluctantly admitted—had changed about her; she seemed to accept that she didn't understand certain things, couldn't understand. It was as if she had a silent revelation to herself on that very day and after that she had never mentioned or brought up their parents again, or Naruto's lack of scolding, and he was surprised by the genuine amount of acceptance she offered his criticism. It was mature of her. She was a quick learner, he thought with a twitch of his lip.

"I remember." Sasuke replied after awhile, still captivated by her shy, giggling form. He made no move to come closer to her, but as the silence settled heavily back over them, he felt his heart rate pick up again. The back of his neck grew moist when she continued to stare at him wordlessly. He almost asked her what the hell she was looking at, but caught himself before he could do any damage. He needed to work on that.

"Do you..." she began shyly, shattering the silence, the tigress of a woman he saw in her earlier no where to be found—as if he'd only imagined it—as she dug a timid bare foot into the carpet, blush painting her cheeks and eyes only meeting his for a brief second before looking around the room and finally coming to stop on his again, "...want me to stay?"

He thought about her innocent question, and how it made him falter.

_Did_ he want her to stay? He found he wasn't exactly opposed to the idea, but he glanced at the alarm clock on the side table of his bed and nearly scoffed when it read 3:42 AM. Nearly four in the morning. He let his eyes wander to her unsure emerald ones, and found himself stuck.

Naruto was surely going to ask questions. He was going to assume things—he was going to tell the whole village about them, both true and false. It was going to be hell to straighten it out, and he wasn't sure if Naruto waking up to Sakura all snuggled up in Sasuke's arms was the smartest plan he's ever come up with.

Sasuke Uchiha did not like to be made fun of.

"Sasuke-kun?" Her soft voice urged him kindly, sending butterfly wings fluttering against the walls of his stomach, "I don't have to, it's okay. I'll just head back to my room and—"

"No." He bit out, cursing inwardly, fists shoving angrily into his pockets. He looked away from her, not knowing what he wanted to say after that and not risking anything else stupid to come out of his mouth. Not once did the butterflies cease.

"So," she blinked. "You _do_ want me to stay?" He could hear the hesitance in her voice, but he didn't blame her. He was sending mixed signals, but so was she, damn it!

"_Tch_." He grumbled, practically burning holes into the wall, avoiding her confused jade orbs like it was the plague. He couldn't look at her and admit it—actually, he just couldn't look at her at all. She was doing it to him again; those innocent eyes and that sweet voice destroyed him, left him confused, impulsive, _reckless_. His knuckles trembled in his pockets.

He finally dared to glance at her, but froze when she was already taking quiet strides toward him.

She stood in front of him now, questioning eyes, pink cheeks, and white teeth chewing on her plump bottom lip as she thought hard about her next course of action. She reached out to his arm and he didn't stop her when she pulled his wrist out of his pocket and took his hand with both of her own.

Carefully, slowly, she tugged on him, silently willing him to follow her. She was taking the lead, guiding him hesitantly toward the bed behind them before she switched their positions, obsidian eyes on her the whole time. Now, she pressed both of her palms against his chest, forcing him to sit on the edge of the bed while she stood above him, between his knees. She was shaking.

Sasuke wanted to console her, to tell her it was okay like she had so patiently done with him, that they could pick back up another time and that there really wasn't any rush, but she was already kneeling before him, between his legs, looking up at him with such tenderness that he wanted to take her face between his hands and press his lips against hers again.

He inhaled sharply when she placed either palm on the top of both of his thighs, unable to stop the hardness of arousal that followed the deceivingly innocent action. His breathing became too hard to control and his chest heaved at the sight of her on her knees between his legs, knowing far to well what she was planning to do when a mischievous glint flashed in her eyes. Any confidence he once had instantly flew out the window.

_Is this really happening?!_

He panicked, not quite prepared for the sudden bout of uneasiness that overcame him and he was all at once uncomfortable, "_Sakura_—"

"I want to do this." She said with so much conviction that he blinked, momentarily forgetting to breathe.

"You..." he whispered, obsidian eyes widening when her palms slid dangerously closer to his inner thighs. "What are you doing...?"

_Thump-thump-thump-thump. _

He could hear blood rushing in his ears, his heart hammering so hard against his chest he thought it'd fly right out. So many thoughts flooded his head but he found he couldn't catch a single one of them, all blurred together in a single blob of incoherence. His mind was scrambled eggs.

And when he felt the tiny tug on his sweatpants, he thought he'd pass out from the trepidation that swam though his veins. He could only hope he was still breathing.

Sakura was still looking up at him, never once breaking their gaze as she slowly pulled the grey fabric down his legs until it came to a stop at his calves. Black boxers still remained at his hip, but the thick outline of his erection was not hard to miss at all.

He swallowed when he watched her hand slowly guide up his thigh, just shy of touching the concealed head of his member. And before she moved any closer, he lay a hand over hers.

"Are you sure?" He asked her shakily, but really asking himself. He had never actually done something intimate before, hell he'd just had his first kiss minutes ago! He had no idea what to expect, but when she broke from his grasp and finally squeezed the tip of his member, he inhaled sharply.

"Shh," She hushed him with a coy smile, "Unless you want the idiot to hear you." She mocked his earlier words.

Too shaken to even comprehend that she had just rudely mimicked him, his lips parted and he could only focus on the waves of immense pleasure that rippled through him as she continued to squeeze his shaft experimentally. If it felt this good through his boxers, he wasn't even sure if he could keep himself from coming the moment she made skin on skin contact. He leaned his weight back on his palms behind him and watched her like hawk.

She leaned forward, pressing her lips gently to his concealed aching member, placing butterfly kisses up and along his shaft, agonizing him. He tensed with each press of her lips as she made her way towards the base, before slowly making her way back down again, her lips lingering on the most sensitive part of him.

He watched her in a daze, half-lidded and thoroughly entranced by her performance, wondering what she would possibly do next; so aroused that his legs were now trembling with anticipation. His body begged him for release.

"Is this okay?" She wondered hesitantly, eyes flickering between his shaft and clouded obsidian eyes.

_Fuck yeah it was. _

But all he could manage was a terse nod.

She sat back on her heels, and without warning she tugged his boxers down his legs where they met with the sweatpants around his calves, his member springing up to meet her face.

Precum shimmered at the tip of his slit and Sakura's eyes widened at the engorged sight of him out in the open.

He thought he'd feel embarrassed, self-conscious, or even nervous when she released him, but all he could think about was the sweet glistening of her lips, parted slightly in surprise, and how he so badly wanted her to wrap them around his twitching shaft—to grab a fistful of her pink hair and shove himself down her slick throat.

Giving into his otherworldly desire, he reached a hand around the back of her head and eagerly nudged her forward. He wanted her to taste him.

She licked her bottom lip before a small hand came to wrap around his length, to which he only responded with a heavy, shaky exhale. With her other hand, she discarded his boxers and sweatpants, tossing them to the side distractedly and pressed her palm against his bare thighs, spreading him a little more open to her.

She lifted his manhood slightly, positioning her self underneath him before dragging the wetness of her tongue along the underside of his cock, leaving a long trail of saliva in its wake, not once breaking their eye contact. He shivered from the cold air that followed after her wetness.

Pausing when the tip of her tongue reached the bottom of the head, she inched back, parting her full lips and clamping them over the swollen red mound.

He choked back a moan. The tease of only a tiny part of him inside her hot mouth broke him. She was torturing him and he needed to be deeper.

She sucked on the tip, rolling her wet tongue around it slowly, dangerously, pulling him from her lips with a '_pop_' before toying with him again. And just like in his dreams, each time she pulled away from him, saliva—mixed with his precum—strung between them artfully. He was activating his Sharingan before he could stop himself, burning the image into his memory forever. He wanted to come to it over and over again the minute he was alone.

She stopped suddenly, pulling him from her lips and narrowing her eyes up at him before asking rigidly, "What are you doing?"

He froze.

"Nothing," he defended quickly, his crimson eyes melting back to onyx immediately. He didn't mean for it to happen, but he couldn't help it. His memory was pristine but nothing would compare to the live recording of her playing back to him, not a detail left unseen.

"Did you just—"

Silence. Awkward silence.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably under her angry glare, guilt settling in the pit of his stomach. He supposed it was like video-tape recording someone secretly, but he hadn't thought of it that way in the moment. He just knew he never wanted to forget the way she looked up at him so beautifully.

But like hell he would ever admit that to her.

So instead, obsidian eyes avoided hers as he opted truthfully, "I didn't mean to."

But rather than accept his honest explanation like he had expected, her jade eyes narrowed further. "You expect me to believe that?"

She wasn't stupid. She knew how the Sharingan functioned. He was straight up recording her without permission. Was he _serious_?!

She stood up and immediately he was reaching out to her. "_Sakura_—!"

His heart slammed within him, wholly unrelated to her sinful performance.

"Why didn't you just ask?" She demanded, interrupting him, crossing taut arms over her chest as she glared daggers down at him.

_Ask_? She wanted him to _ask_ her for his permission to _record_ her? She really thought he'd have the courage to do that when only moments ago he could barely choke out a word?! It wasn't like he meant to in the first _place_!

He clenched his teeth, disappointed in his own stupidity and frustrated with her stubbornness. He wished she would just give him a second to collect himself, to explain, but she was already on his case.

"I can't believe you just did that! You really thought you could just secretly record me with your _eyes_ and get away with it!? Sasuke-kun, what the hell is wrong with—_mmph_!"

Her lips crashed against his when he snatched her arm and pulled her on top of him, his other arm snaking around her waist as he held her petite form against his half-undressed body. Sasuke held her firmly as he used his other elbow to scoot himself backwards and more comfortably on the bed, his legs no longer hanging off the edge as his head finally came to rest on soft pillows.

His body now fully against the mattress and Sakura straddling him, he moved his lips against hers desperately, hoping she could feel his unspoken, genuine apology.

He was afraid she would go if he released her, but he wanted so badly for her to understand that he never meant to hurt her. It always seemed that way with Sakura; her crying and him misunderstood.

He wished he knew why, but he wished more so to be trusted, if only a little. She was the last person he ever wanted to hurt. How could he possibly make her see that?

Sasuke kissed her harder and was surprised to find that her lips moved just as fervently against his. As if she hadn't ever been angry with him in the first place. It gave him hope that maybe, just _maybe_, she did understand him after all. The relief that washed over him was overwhelming when she slipped a tongue into his mouth.

Their tongues rolled around each other, his forgotten bare member hardening painfully underneath her cotton shorts. For what seemed like hours since his last release, he felt actual pain now from the abuse of getting hard and growing soft and getting hard again, denied of the sweet orgasm his body craved so intensely.

His expression contorted slightly as he winced, but he didn't want Sakura to know. She wouldn't quite understand, and he _definitely_ wasn't about to explain what happens to his manhood after being teased for too long. He was sure it was the crude term '_blue balls_', or something of the sort that described his misery.

His quivering erection rubbed against a cold wet spot between her legs, and he broke their bruising kiss to examine his new discovery.

He couldn't help but smirk up at her embarrassment.

"What's this?" He dared to ask her a little mischievously, delighting in her sudden bashfulness when she straightened up on top of him, her small hand pressed against his concealed abdomen and sitting upon him like he was her perch. "Come here." He murmured, reaching for her wrist to pull her back down to onto his chest.

She complied diligently, pressing chaste kisses to the corner of his mouth and across his cheek before reaching his ear lobe. Her hot breath in his ear had fire shooting through his veins and goose bumps rising on every surface of his skin. Butterfly wings flapped fervently against the walls of his stomach.

"Touch me," came her breathless purr in his ear, making him almost roll his eyes back into his head in pure bliss at the very sound. There she was—that fiery temptress that hid beneath the surface.

Hesitantly, she took his hands and guided them down her sides and onto the waist band of her shorts, where he slowly slid them down her milky thighs and down to her knees where she took over and balanced herself gracefully as she slipped her leg out of each hole before they were completely off her. She sat upright on top of him, completely open to his hungry gaze. She wore no underwear.

He thought he was prepared, but he was decidedly not when his eyes widened at the sight and feeling before him. Her hot wetness pressed gently against his shaft made him want to come that very moment, the slippery warmth so inviting he could barely contain himself.

"_Oh_," he breathed in genuine surprise. Wholly unprepared for the feeling of their bare skin against one another; it was hot, wet, and somehow _dirty_. Especially since Naruto was likely awake just down the hall. It was _risky_. Unyielding hormones raged viciously, bubbling between his legs and threatening to spill over before they even started.

His shaft was trapped between her arousal and his belly button as she sat unmoving on top of him. Moving even slightly beneath her made him shutter with pleasure, for each movement slid the shaft of his cock up and down her soft, slippery folds. He was afraid to even breathe.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He looked up at her through half-lidded eyes, obsidian orbs fogged over with pleasure, but he was listening. He took a mental snapshot of her; all messy pink hair, flushed cheeks, soft eyes, bruised lips. She was as blinding and fierce as the sun, but as timid and soft as the moonlight. A contradiction that entirely confused as much as it consumed him.

Even in the dimness of the room she was bright; she was the definition of beautiful and he had no idea how could have possibly overlooked it before. It took him a second to realize she had asked him a question.

"What?" He blinked, focusing in on her shy emerald eyes. Her soft mounds rose up and down quickly, breathing as sporadic as his own.

"Will you touch me?" She repeated timidly, a nervous finger twirling around a pink lock just above her collar bones. Her eyes darted left to right, anywhere but his.

He gave a stiff, positive nod. _Absolutely_.

With that, he sat up, wrapping his arms around her bare waist and lifted her up, slowly switching their positions. He laid her head against the pillows with more tenderness than he ever thought himself capable, but followed through with her request nonetheless.

Now _she_ was looking up at _him_, bashfully, sweetly; eyes glittering with anticipation.

Despite how good it felt for his bare member to be pressed against her milky folds, he adjusted himself so that he was hovering over her, but just beside her so that his hands could part one of her soft thighs, his other hand pulling the other. He drew her legs apart, feeling her slight resistance against his palms.

"I—" Sakura choked out suddenly, and Sasuke looked to her immediately, curiously. "I've never done this before."

The relief that blanketed his being was indescribable.

The way she had performed on him earlier had the back of his mind wondering if it was her first time at all. She seemed way too good at it; too fluid, too experienced.

But when he looked into her eyes, he knew she was telling the truth. It made his heart soar all the same, wings beating at the inside of his chest.

"Relax." Was all the advice he could offer her. He wanted to tell her this was his first time too, but they were _eighteen_. Would she find it strange he was a virgin after all this time? Laugh at him? _No_… she wouldn't do that. Sakura was kind, and so he swallowed back his insecurity and whispered: "Me… either…" He waited for her to giggle or tease him, but she simply smiled up at him and said nothing. His heart tightened with gratitude.

With her creamy legs apart, he found with great satisfaction that she was unbearably wet—her folds glistened with desire, liquid running down her center and onto the navy bedsheet underneath her, a tiny wet spot just forming.

He placed one of his knees in between hers, straddling one of her thighs, keeping her from instinctively trying to close them while he held the other thigh apart. Then, he leaned over her, pressing his lips to her sweet mouth, moving them slow and patient against hers.

While he had her distracted, he let his fingers slide up the inside of her thigh; the skin soft and sensitive to his feather touch. Fingertips hovered just above her folds.

He pressed chaste kisses to the corner of her mouth, to her chin, and slowly down the side of her throat where he sucked and nipped at her pulse point; it hammered under his tongue. Sakura released a tiny, breathless mewl. It encouraged him greatly.

That was when he ran a single, slender finger between her wet folds.

Sakura gasped out loud at the feeling and instinctively shifted underneath him. He kept himself firm against her, smirking as she wriggled under his weight.

He pulled his finger away, which was now coated in her slick arousal. Obsidian eyes bore down into clouded jade, watching her expression carefully, eagerly.

He repeated the action, slower this time. A slender finger trailed upwards between her folds, up and up until it stopped just before a tiny mound; her clit. Sakura's face twisted in pleasure, encouraging him to experiment further.

He circled his fingertip around the bundle of nerves, not yet touching the center of it, torturing her; wanting her to beg.

To his satisfaction, Sakura moaned desperately, bucking her hips towards his finger, trying to force him to touch a certain spot. But he would not.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura begged in frustration, "_Please_!"

Inwardly, Sasuke _relished_ in her plea. _Loved_ it—he wanted her to beg more, so much more.

He tapped the center of her clit lightly, and she let out a small gasp of delight. But then he circled around the mound again, denying her once more.

Over and over, his fingertip circled her clit, trailing down to tease her tight entrance before drawing back up her wet folds to repeat. Sakura shook underneath him, her one trapped thigh trembling between his own bare legs. Until Sasuke decided he wanted to step it up a notch.

He pressed his fingertip full on her clit, massaging it softly—just enough to tease her. He felt her core moisten further, the sloppy wetness coating every inch of her folds.

Sakura looked like she almost wanted to cry, squeezing her eyes shut and gasping out tiny moans with every little movement he made.

He couldn't look away from her face, memorizing every twisted expression she made; the way her plump lips parted in an 'o', the way her jade eyes fell in and out of focus, the way her pink eyebrows furrowed in ecstasy. She was his. All his, now.

He pulled away from her, but before she could protest he lifted himself up and leaned forward, positioning his head between her legs, lowering his face to her glistening folds. He glanced up at her surprised expression.

"Wait, Sas—!" Both of her tiny hands grasped his raven locks.

His tongue slipped between her slick folds without warning, licking slowly upwards, tasting the sweet-saltiness of her arousal, and stopped upon her mound.

Sakura arched her back, pushing his head down and thrusting herself into his mouth; wanting him to take more. His hands snaked underneath both of her thighs, drawing her in closer in response.

He licked between the lips of her arousal, twirling his tongue around her clit before sucking it between his lips experimentally. When his tongue found a satisfying rhythm, her hips bucked uncontrollably.

"_Ah_!" She moaned, "Y-Yes, Sasuke-kun... right... there! Please... d-don't stop!"

Without thinking, he slipped a finger into her hot, tight entrance, curling his finger upward and finding the rough patch he knew was her g-spot. He pushed against it, _hard_.

"_Please_!" Her fingers curled tighter around his raven tresses and he knew she was close. Her whole body trembled and quivered in his firm hold. Sasuke's heart hammered within him.

He dared to slip another finger inside her, struggling a bit with her virgin tightness, before stretching her just enough to let it inside. Both of his fingers pumped upwards as he quickened his mouth, devastating her bundle of nerves.

"_Sasuke-kunnn_~!" She practically screamed, her whole frame convulsing beneath him as she orgasmed, her clit twitched beneath his relentless tongue. If Naruto didn't hear them before, the entire hotel just might have.

"Wait! _Wa—_!" She begged half-heartedly, yanking on his tresses to pull him from her sensitive nub, but he showed her no such mercy and she orgasmed again immediately, thrashing her hips against his mouth; her clit twitched mercilessly as pleasure tore through her in rip-tides, ceaselessly, unyielding, she was defenseless to his ruthless mouth.

Finally, _finally_ he tore away from her_, _instantly taking her lips with his own, sharing the sweet taste of her nectar as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Pulling his fingers from her core, he used them now to yank at the bottom of her white tank-top, patience wearing dangerously thin when he felt his member pulse so painfully he almost had to stop and release him self right there and then.

Sakura responded to his kiss hungrily, wrapping both of her arms around his neck, yanking him onto her and he grunted in surprise at her newfound strength. They paused when he lifted her white tank top up and over her head; he tried to pull back to finally see what the annoying fabric had once held back from his sight but Sakura pulled his lips back to hers, refusing now to release him.

Her hot tongue explored the walls of his mouth, trading saliva sloppily and deliciously. She tasted divine, otherworldly. He couldn't wait to have her; to _fuck_ the tight, wet opening between her legs.

With great effort he pulled away from her bruising kiss, breathing heavily to replace the large amount oxygen he'd lost. Both of his palms reached up to cup her soft, round breasts.

She mewled when he squeezed them experimentally. Looking down, he drank up the sight of her pert pink nipples, hardened by the cool air around them. Her breasts were full, much fuller than he'd ever thought they would be—

Without warning, Sakura switched their positions, her slender naked body now fully perched on top of him. He opened his mouth to ask what she was doing when she suddenly yanked his black tee shirt over his head and threw it off the bed where it landed on the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes. They were now completely stark naked, not a single barrier keeping them from one another's flushed skin.

He swallowed thickly when she lifted her hips, a small hand gripping his rock solid erection and angling it towards her milky folds.

"Wait—!" Sasuke stopped her suddenly, that uneasy feeling flooding back into his stomach and tipping his insides. Was she _sure_ she wanted to do this?! Without a doubt, he knew he wanted Sakura, but if she was even the _slightest_ bit unsure—

"What?" She asked, innocently blinking down at him in surprise, before disappointment set in her soft features as she misunderstood his interjection. "Do you... do you not want to do this?"

He clenched his teeth and shook his head. "That's not—that's not what I meant."

"Then what is it?" Her expression grew hopeful once more.

"Are you really sure you want to... to do this?" He hated how his uncertainty was clear as day, showing her just how vulnerable he was beneath her. Like the pages of an open book, she read him as he lay unguarded underneath her, naked—both literally and figuratively—to her questioning gaze.

And when she grinned ear to ear in genuine mirth, every worry he had melted away in an instant. Yes, she was sure.

"Absolutely." She said, and then thought about it before adding timidly, "I've... always wanted to do this, Sasuke-kun. You're the only person I could ever think about doing this with. I trust you."

_'__I trust you_.'

His obsidian eyes softened at her words, wholly touched by her confession. And oh, how she was the only person he could ever think about doing this with, too. Nobody else could even hope to compare to those shimmering emerald eyes of hers. She was his. All his.

"It's going to hurt..." he warned uneasily.

"I know."

And he was all hers.

The red swollen tip of his erection now prodded her entrance as she slowly began to lower herself on him. His breath hitched and he sat up slightly, watching with wide onyx eyes as he felt the resistance of her hot, wet opening. He placed both of his palms against either side of her hips, steadying her.

Her core stretched reluctantly and when she sunk herself more firmly down upon him, the entire head of his penis was finally inside her.

"_Holy fuck._" He gasped unwillingly, the warmth and tightness of her walls throwing him completely off guard as she clenched herself around him. He threw his head back against the pillows when she sank even further down his length, trying with all his might not to let his eyes roll to the back of his head. It felt so fucking good—better than he ever imagined it would feel like.

Sakura's expression was pained, but twisted in sweet pleasure. He wanted so badly to thrust his hips upward, to fuck her deeply, to make her scream, but he kept still: patient. He let her lead their pace. He did not rush her.

But before she took anymore of him inside her, she slid back up, almost pulling him out, before dropping herself down on him again. A low hiss escaped his throat at the feeling, his grasp tightening on her waist.

She came down on him, deeper this time, her slick arousal letting him slide in and out of her with ease. But she still had yet to take him all in.

It took everything inside him to keep from moaning out loud when she took him further, obsidian eyes watching his length disappear inch by inch inside of her.

By the time she took him completely, her body pressed firmly down upon him, he was sure there would be bruises on the skin of her hips from gripping her so hard. All around him, her scorching walls crushed his length; the tip nudged her cervix. He filled her to the brim with his cock, and her warmth had him gasping for air.

When their eyes finally met, he stopped breathing all together.

Her half-lidded emerald eyes bore into his, silently whispering to him unspeakable desires. Of what she wanted him to do to her. The fire roaring behind her eyes matched his own and suddenly she rose her hips, almost sliding him out of her before she came crashing back down, taking him completely for the second time.

And then suddenly, she was bouncing on him, taking him in and out over and over. A constricted sound escaped him, as if he'd just been punched in the throat.

Her breasts fell up and down with every hop. Their skin slapped loudly in the early morning air, followed by each of their quiet choked moans. His head tipped up and down slightly with her aggressive hops. The pleasure shot from the tips of his toes to the pulsing member inside of her hot core, waves of ecstasy pouring over him relentlessly with every bounce of her hips.

She leaned over him then, and he slid his palms from her hips to her round, bare backside. His lips found hers readily as she continued to rock her hips against his, but when he harshly thrust his hips upwards, her body lurched with the motion and she moaned in his mouth.

He smirked, a low grunt emitting from the back of his throat in satisfaction, kissing the the 'o' of her sweet lips when she gasped at the second merciless thrust deep inside her. His palms pressed against her backside, forcing her to take him _just_ a bit deeper. Her small hands cupped his flushed cheeks as she kissed him passionately, her body rocking with every hard thrust of his hips upwards.

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure how he ended up here, Sakura fucking him excitedly and him loving every minute of it, but he knew he never wanted to go back. There was no regret, no hesitance in the way she looked into his obsidian when he thrusted upwards into her again.

They had stopped kissing and he was leaning back slightly, nose-to-nose with her, watching the pleasure swim through her half-lidded eyes as he fucked her hard.

"Do you like that?" He whispered huskily, another thrust upward and deep into her.

She nodded her head.

"Say it." He whispered harshly, another thrust, harder than the last.

She moaned, the words spilling over her lips, "I like it, Sasuke-kun."

The butterflies swam through his stomach at the way she breathed his name. He rewarded her with another deep thrust. The obedience she had for him was the sexiest thing he had ever encountered. Her submissive nature turned something wicked inside of him.

He sat up, her along with him, and placed a firm—but not painful—hand around her throat. He leaned into her ear.

"Keep going." He ordered.

Her emerald eyes shimmered with lust, nodding diligently.

He held her throat with one hand and the small of her back with another as she rode him madly, bouncing up and down as he hissed into her ear with pleasure. He unconsciously squeezed her throat a little tighter when the familiar bubble of pleasure began to rise up his shaft, but he wasn't ready for this to end quite yet.

Without warning, Sasuke lifted her off of him, delighting in her surprised gasp, and flipped her over until he was behind her.

On all fours, Sakura looked back over her shoulder at him, eyes blazing with desire but twinkled with sinful curiosity.

He directed his glistening erection back to her entrance, slipping the tip in just before grabbing her waist.

With one hard thrust, her body lurched forward and he was buried deep inside her again. He pumped his hips forward frantically, their skin slapping noisily in the air.

"Sa-suke—kun," Sakura gasped, each merciless thrust punctuating her plea. She was even tighter at this angle and Sasuke couldn't bite back his moan.

"_Oh_..." he breathed, disoriented with pleasure, "_Sakura_... fuck."

It felt too good, he couldn't stop his relentless thrusts into her, couldn't stop himself from grunting and groaning now that he was so close to release. Sakura cried out to him in ecstasy, gasping and moaning as he plowed into her ruthlessly.

He reached a hand out and grabbed a fistful of pink hair, yanking her head back as he pumped deep inside her, satisfied with her surprised yelp.

"_Sasuke-kun_—!" She exclaimed breathlessly, her whole body trembling. And when she came, her molten walls clenched tightly around his cock, squeezing him.

_I'm gonna come_, he thought hysterically, his rhythm breaking and quickening. His heart thundered inside of his chest. And then, a sudden thought came to him.

"Where—should I—finish?" He gasped between desperate thrusts.

"Inside—me," Sakura begged him, face to the ceiling as he held her hair back with his fist, "please."

_Dammit_. He wasn't sure that was very wise, but her breathless plea was so deliciously sexy that he didn't have time to think about it before white waves of pleasure ripped through his body, shaking him from head to toe; he couldn't stop his release even if he tried.

"_Khh_!" He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, hand dropping from her pink tresses and clinging onto her waist desperately as he pumped his throbbing erection in and out of her violently.

His cock twitched as it exploded deep inside of her, his semen filling her hot core instantly. Every inch of his body tingled as ecstasy washed over him, rolling in waves of pleasure down his being and released through the tip of his cock. Inside of Sakura.

When he finished, he leaned over her, panting, encircling her tiny waist in his arms before pulling her to lay down next to him where he slipped out of her entrance and tightly held her soft breasts to his bare heaving chest. His arms encircled her and he leaned in to bury his nose in the crook of her neck and into her strawberry hair, her sweet scent filling his nostrils.

They were both slick and dripping with sweat; the shy whisper of the orange sunrise creeped into the dark twilight of the room and the morning birds chirped happily outside the window, but nothing so trivial mattered to Sasuke in that perfect moment.

Her hot, steadying breath fanned his ear as they laid pressed against one another silently. No words needed to be shared between them. Just the soft blanket of peace lay over them as they rode out the last of their intimate high, coming back down to earth wrapped together.

"I am... sorry." Sasuke whispered in her ear after a long comfortable silence.

She shifted underneath him to look into his eyes, "For what?" She asked, genuinely confused as to what he could possibly be sorry for.

"For..." he continued quietly, glancing away from her eyes and focusing on a loose pink strand that he tucked behind her ear, "Making you cry."

"Which time?"

Sasuke stiffened uncomfortably, but before she let the question eat away at him, she laughed nervously. "I'm just kidding."

But there was truth behind her words. As for which time he was sorry for making her cry, it was all of them; he was sorry for _every_ time. Not just tonight. Not just this once.

He was truly sorry for ever making her shed a single tear.

"I was just kidding, Sasuke-kun." She reminded him playfully, poking his annoyed expression.

A little irritated that she'd even think about joking when he had just been trying to sincerely apologize, which was so something _Sakura_ would do, he let out a heavy sigh, bringing her back into his arms where they fell comfortably quiet. He could not help being selfish; he knew he didn't deserve her forgiveness, but he needed her to know and hoped for it all the same.

After a long silence, Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed when drowsiness enveloped him as he slowly began to doze off.

"Sasuke-kun?" Came Sakura's small whisper in his ear.

Not quite coherent, Sasuke gave a small grunt in response to let her know he was listening.

"I forgive you."

Sasuke's lip twitched in a small, lopsided smile before he opened his eyes and pulled his head back to press his lips against hers softly.

_Sakura… _He thought to himself, obsidian fluttering shut once more.

_Thank you._

**FIN**_._

**Please review and let me know how I did! :D I tried really hard to keep them in character... I started writing a follow up chapter for this, but wasn't sure if anyone would be interested. So, just let me know! Ja ne~**


End file.
